The Ballad of Blaine Anderson
by wallierich
Summary: A/U. Blaine Anderson was born under very mysterious circumstances. As Blaine gets older, his desire for the answers grows greater. VERY INTENSE. Even though it is rated M, people should be warned that this story contains strong violence, strong language, strong sexual content and conversations, including rape. It covers a lot of adult material not suitable for small children.
1. Childhood

**So before you freak out about how long this story it, please give it a chance, I promise it is very good and can keep you on the edge of your seat. This story takes place in an alternate universe where Blaine lives in an abusive household, Quinn is his sister, and Kurt doesn't exist (at least physically anyway). There will be moments in this story where you will be confused and lost. This is normal and should happen. I promise that all questions will be answered by the end of the story when it is complete. Please comment with your thoughts of the story. It is a multi-chapter story.**

**Rated M for: Strong Violence, strong language, Strong sexual content and conversation (including rape), and self harm.**

* * *

The boy's name was Blaine Anderson. Blaine was not like the other kids in his school. Blaine was the kind of person that would talk to himself during recess, and would hear voices inside his head during class. But Blaine did not have a disorder, he was not sick, he did not have issues. The source of these strange things is something more than that; much, much more.

As Blaine went into his high school years, he became very anti-social, and kids picked on him for this. After school, bullies would beat him up and Blaine would usually sit there and take it.

But this time, Blaine was running. And he was running fast. He was not running from bullies though. He was running from something far worst and terrifying. But to understand what this thing is, we must go back to the beginning of Blaine's life, starting with his birth.

* * *

Marie Anderson was being rushed to the hospital to deliver her second child. She went into labor while praying the Our Father during Sunday mass. Marie was extremely catholic and the child she was about to give birth to was an accident.

Marie had been down in Florida with her bible group on a national meet. After the last conference a huge dinner was given to all the people. Marie had sat down at her table and made acquaintances with the other people. She then ordered a glass of champagne and talked with her table buddies. The drink came out, and when she drank it, she immediately felt sick. She ran into a nearby bathroom and threw up. After this, she passed out.

When Marie came to, she was in her bed in her hotel room. She had no clue how she had gotten there in the first place. She just assumed that the champagne had tainted ingredients and one of the hotel employees politely helped her to her room. After she came to this conclusion, she packed her bags and returned to Ohio to her loving husband and four-year old daughter.

About three months had passed since this incident when Marie noticed that something was wrong with her. She was having strange food addictions and felt sick all the time. Marie knew that these were the side effects of pregnancy. She just didn't want to jump to conclusions. She decided to get a pregnancy test. It came back positive. Marie began to panic when this had happened. Her and her husband were not sexually active and were not trying to have a baby. She had no clue how she had gotten pregnant. After much investigation and contemplation, Marie came to the conclusion that she had been drugged and raped.

She didn't know how to tell her husband or even if her husband would believe her. Marie sat him down one night and broke the news to him. Her husband did not believe her at all. He immediately assumed that she was cheating on him. He left the next morning leaving behind his ex-wife and daughter.

Marie was crushed by this incident and immediately fell into a depression. She would sometimes sit in her room and cry until it was nighttime. She even went as far as doing physical harm to herself.

She came out of this depression one day when she realized something. Maybe there was a possibility that she was not raped. Marie immediately began to think that she was immaculately conceived. She came to the conclusion that she was going to give birth to the messiah and it would be the second coming.

When she came to this conclusion, she immediately turned to god and became more religious then she ever had been. She would go to church every day. She turned her entire life toward Jesus and God.

She had said the Our Father one day during her many church visits, when she went into labor. She was quickly rushed to the hospital and into the delivery room. The delivery had lasted about a half an hour. When it was over, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She named him Blaine.

* * *

In Blaine's infant years, his brain developed at an average pace for an infant. He learned how to speak different words and grew quite fond of his older sister's company. His sister's name was Quinn Anderson. Quinn seemed like your average happy girl. But she had a lot more anger and hatred then it appeared.

Blaine was put into daycare with the other children and made friendships with different people. At home, Marie treated him like a symbolic figure. In public, he seemed like your average infant baby. But as soon as he hit the age of four, everything changed.

On Blaine's fourth birthday, Marie thought that it was time for Blaine to do his first miracle as the messiah. When this request failed miserably, Marie became frustrated and she started abusing her son. Child services were notified about this and immediately took Blaine and Quinn away from Marie. The four-year old and the eight year old were given over to Marie's sister Corrine, who was more catholic than her sister.

The whole change had a huge impact on the children. Blaine still loved his mother even though she had abused him. Marie was Quinn's mother and her best friend. She felt like her mother had abandoned her.

About a year after the move, Quinn became Goth and Blaine changed in a way that no one could describe. Blaine didn't like to talk to anyone. The only person that Blaine ever talked to was his imaginary friend, Kurt. Corrine tried to break Blaine from this awful habit of talking to no one. But it only got worse. He would play with this fake person, and when they sat down to have a meal, Blaine would have a special seat for Kurt. Unfortunately, Corrine didn't know that Kurt was real; and he would be the main cause of the family's downfall.

* * *

When Blaine was six, Corrine enrolled him into a catholic elementary school. Blaine felt like he didn't fit in at all. He was making no friends. It didn't really bother him that much. At least he still had Kurt to talk to and play with during recess.

Teachers at the school were very concerned about Blaine's behavior. They had a private conference with Corrine, telling her that Blaine should have some therapy. Corrine agreed to this and hired a therapist for Blaine.

During therapy, the therapist would ask Blaine about his experiences at school. The therapist would also often ask about Kurt. Blaine would never seem to tell the therapist what she wanted to know. So one day, she took a different approach. The therapist had Blaine draw a picture of his family. Blaine drew a picture of himself, Quinn, Marie, Corrine, and an angel. When the therapist asked who the angel was, Blaine told her that it was his father. He then told the therapist that Marie always told him that he was the son of God. The therapist immediately knew what the issue was.

She told Corrine that Blaine needed to get in touch with his father. Corrine told the therapist that they had no clue who the father was. That was when the therapist recommended that Blaine get in touch with Marie's ex-husband. After hearing this, Corrine quickly did her research and discovered that he was living in Virginia.

Corrine took Blaine down to Virginia, hoping that Marie's husband would be willing to see him. They arrived at his house and knocked on the door. Instead of a man answering the door, a woman answered. Corrine asked to see him. The woman said that he was at work and would be home in a few minutes.

The woman invited the two in and told them that they were welcomed to make themselves at home. Corrine asked who the woman was. The woman replied that she was Jack's wife. Jack was the name of Marie's ex-husband. When she said this, the front door opened. Jack walked in and saw the two, he immediately left the house. The woman quickly chased after him and brought him back into the house. She left the room to let them talk privately.

Jack asked Corrine what she was doing here. Corrine told him that Blaine was Marie's son. Jack looked at him, and back at Corrine. Before he could say anything, Blaine asked Jack if he was his father. Jack replied that he was not. Blaine had no interest in him and politely dismissed himself from the house.

* * *

On the way back home, Corrine decided to stop at a drugstore to pick up some food items. When she was checking out, she decided to get two lottery tickets. She went back to the car and turned on the radio to the station where they were doing the drawings. They said the numbers: 4, 6, 17, 21, 25, 60.

Corrine looked at the first ticket.

Nothing.

She then looked at the second ticket.

An exact match.

At first, Corrine didn't believe it. Then she screamed and got excited. She hugged Blaine and then called all of her friends to tell them.

The first thing Corrine did with the money was pay off all of her bills. The second thing she did was buy a new house. The third thing she did was pay off all the bills of that house. The last thing she did was pay off her sister's lawsuit and gave her custody of the children. By the time this happened, Blaine was eight and Quinn was eleven.

Blaine didn't remember Marie that much. All he remembered was that he had loved her. Unfortunately, she still had that crazy thought in her head that her son was the messiah. She continued to treat him the way she had before.

Quinn remembered Marie too well, and didn't want to be a part of her life at all. She was more Goth than ever. She was dating strange men and doing strange drugs. She had lost her virginity when she was fourteen and didn't think that she was pregnant. But she was. And she didn't know it. Just like her mother.

* * *

It wasn't long before Marie soon found out about Kurt. She did not approve of it one bit. She would constantly tell Blaine that Kurt was not real.

Blaine didn't take to this too well. Every time Marie told him this, he and her would get into a very heated conversation. These "conversations" would always end in a beating.

Blaine's outlook on his mother became worse and worse as he got older. He would always sneak out at night just to get away from her. He had no friends to hang out with, so he would sit in dark alleyways all alone.

One night, Marie caught her son doing this. A very heated argument broke out. It ended with Marie beating Blaine so bad, that Blaine got a concussion.

For the next few days, Blaine would spend his time recovering from the affair. In his time of recovery, Blaine began to seriously think about whether Kurt was real or not. Kurt always appeared to be real but nobody could see him. Maybe there was something wrong with him. After thinking about this for a long time, Blaine came to the conclusion that there was no Kurt. Kurt was just an imaginary friend that he needed to let go of. From that day on, Kurt would no longer be a part of his life. Kurt would not return into his subconscious until Blaine had a husband and two children. Blaine was ten when he let go of Kurt.

* * *

Quinn was beginning to notice that there was something wrong with her. She was having some very strange food addictions and seemed to always be getting sick. Marie was expecting the worse. Marie had been through all that herself and knew it was not a pleasant time.

Marie went out and bought Quinn a pregnancy test. It came back positive. Marie immediately accused Quinn of pre-marital sex. Quinn didn't deny it. After a very heated argument, Marie did the worst thing any parent could do. At the age of fifteen, Quinn was kicked out of the house and had to live on the street.

Blaine didn't take to this lightly. He loved his sister. She was the only one he could talk to. She was his friend. Blaine began to sneak out of the house and visit his sister. He would bring her food and they would sit inside the alleyway and talk about how much life sucked.

Blaine would ask Quinn how the baby was doing. Quinn would always say that it was fine, but Blaine was not convinced. He believed that the baby was not alive due to the amount of alcohol that Quinn consumed.

One night, during one of Blaine's many visits, Quinn thought that it was time for Blaine to meet the baby's father. Quinn brought Blaine to an old, run down house. Quinn knocked on the door. A young guy that looked like he was about nineteen answered the door. He was drinking a can of beer. He invited them inside. The man introduced himself to Blaine as Finn. Finn was the father of the child and Quinn's boyfriend.

From the looks of it, Finn looked like a rough guy. But he had a nice personality. But Blaine could not get over the fact of why his fifteen year old sister would be with a nineteen year old. After they left Finn's house, Blaine asked her this. When he did, Quinn freaked out at him. They got into a heated argument. After they finished, Blaine would not visit his sister again.

* * *

When Blaine was 12 and 13, life changed drastically. Blaine began to have sexual desires. He had never been taught about how to deal with these things, because his mother always told him that these desires were forbidden. Right around the time when Blaine turned fourteen, he stumbled upon porn. He didn't know how to respond to it. He had never seen anything like it before. Soon, Blaine became very addicted to it. He would watch it every night. He would get the greatest feel from it.

When Marie found out what he was doing, she beat him, gave him another concussion and got rid of his laptop.

* * *

When Blaine began high school, he didn't know how to take it, he was extremely frightened as well. He had watched different movies about high school that made it look like a scary place. Marie dropped him off and reminded him to do the rosary at lunch, then she drove away, leaving Blaine to go through what would be the most difficult four years of his life.

Blaine hadn't been in the school for five minutes, when he was shoved against a locker. The guy who shoved him was Noah Puckerman. He was one year ahead of Blaine. Noah smirked at him, and then he shoved Blaine to the ground and walked away. It was not a good way to start the year.

Blaine went to his first class and was already assigned a project. He had to write a paper about his life and family. This was when Blaine started to seriously miss his sister. Quinn probably had her baby by now and Blaine was probably and uncle. But Blaine hadn't talked to her since their very heated argument two years before. When Blaine got home, he went on Facebook and tried to get a hold of Quinn. Unfortunately, her Facebook profile no longer existed and he could not find her anywhere on the internet.

Blaine then began working on his paper for English Class about his life and family. He wrote about how he was immaculately conceived and about how he lived with his aunt for a while because child services forced him to. He wrote about Kurt and the concussion that forced him to let go of Kurt. He finally wrote about how his sister got pregnant at fifteen.

When Blaine finished writing all of this, he thought that it was perfect. He practiced reciting it for when he had to present it in class. He went through it three times before he decided that he was ready.

The next day, Blaine presented it to the class. When he began reading it, the class went into shock. They didn't know how to take it. When Blaine finished the class remained in shock. When the period ended, the teacher wanted him to stay after class so she could talk to him.

The teacher told him that what he said really frightened the class. She also said that the assignment was to write about your life, not to produce a fiction story. Blaine told the teacher that everything in his paper WAS true. The teacher didn't believe him, and gave him an F for the assignment. Well, Marie found this out and the situation ended in yet another beating.

* * *

Toward the end of freshman year, life had changed a lot for Blaine. After the situation with the paper, people were afraid of Blaine. So Blaine became an anti-social outcast.

Blaine's situation with Noah didn't get better either. Noah would constantly harass him. Sometimes it was verbally, sometimes it was physically. At one point, the bullying became too much for Blaine. He began slitting his wrists and doing physical harm to himself. He was beginning to follow the same path as his sister.

He would stay this way until he found the love of his life.

* * *

In this time, Marie had lost all hope that her son was the messiah. This brought up the old situation going back to before Blaine was born. Marie went back to the conclusion that she was drugged and raped during her bible meet. But who was the one that did it?

Marie came to the conclusion that it was a stranger and that the identity of Blaine's father would forever remain a mystery (this would not be the case). After she realized this, she began to lay from Blaine about performing miracles. This would last about two days.

Marie and Blaine were walking through the mall. At this point, Blaine became very anti-social (Marie refused to acknowledge it). They were going down an escalator. A woman was being chased by four men. Blaine didn't know why, but there was something inside of him that was telling him to take action.

He shoved past people and began to chase the thugs. He followed them all the way up to the roof. There, they were no longer chasing the woman, but they were going through her purse. Blaine quickly tackled one to the ground. But there were too many of them. They grabbed Blaine and threw him off the side of the mall.

* * *

Blaine suffered three broken ribs; a broken arm, leg, collar-bone; and another concussion. It would take him six months of physical therapy before he could fully recover. A total of three people came to visit him in these six months. Each visit was very significant.

The first visitor was a very unlikely one. It was Finn, the man who was conceived with his sister. At this point, Blaine just turned 15 and Finn was 23. The conversation between the two went as followed:

Finn: Hello Blaine.

Blaine: What are you doing here?

Finn: I'm just visiting my brother-in-law.

Blaine: You're married to Quinn?

Finn: Well-yes, but she moved out. I don't know where she is now. But she took the baby.

Blaine: She had the baby?! Was it healthy?

Finn: Of course it was. It was a healthy baby girl.

Blaine: What's her name?

Finn: Beth.

Blaine: And Quinn has her?

Finn: Yes, of course.

The two talked about a couple of other stuff, and then Finn dismissed himself.

* * *

The second visit was from Blaine's mother, Marie. She walked in holding a cross. She seemed somewhat frightened. She slowly approached the bed. The conversation went as followed:

Marie: Hello Blaine.

Blaine: Hello mother.

Marie: I brought this cross for you, I thought it would brighten up the room.

Blaine: Thank you.

Marie: What the hell happened in the mall Blaine!

Blaine: A woman was being chased. I wasn't going to stand aside and do nothing!

Marie: A disaster like that is a work of God!

Blaine: Oh my God! That's all you ever say! Screw God!

At this point, Marie became very frightened. And slowly began to back away.

Marie: I knew it!

Blaine: Knew what!

Marie: You're a work of the devil.

Blaine: What?!

Marie: I was wrong when I accused you of being the messiah. But I am sure that I am right when I say that the devil plagued me with you.

Blaine: You're out of your freaking mind!

Marie: Don't worry Blaine. I'm not going to make the same mistake that I did with your sister. I'm going to let you stay in the house because I am a nice person. But, every night we will be doing a special ritual to get that evil entity out of you.

And before Blaine could say anything, Marie left the room leaving the cross behind.

* * *

The next visit was the most significant visit for Blaine. It was from the woman who was being chased by the men. She was holding a bouquet of flowers. The conversation went as followed:

Blaine: It's you.

Woman: Yes. I came by to say thank you for your effort. The four men were caught.

Blaine: It's no problem. Why were they chasing you?

Woman: They wanted my purse.

Blaine: It seemed like they wanted your purse pretty bad.

Woman: Well I guess you can say that I had something valuable inside.

Blaine: What was it?

Woman: I don't think that is any of your business.

After this, there was a long awkward pause.

Woman: Well I have to go.

Blaine: Wait. What's your name?

Woman: Emma.

And with that, Emma left. Blaine thought that it would be the last time he saw her. But Emma would soon become a vital key in Blaine's future, and his death.

* * *

After Blaine got out, he immediately had to start his sophomore year of high school. Every day he would get beat up by Noah. When he would return home, he would be forced to go through many ceremonies involving candles to get the supposed "entity" from him.

The day that would change Blaine's life forever, started like any other day. Blaine woke up, cleaned the blood from him from cutting himself the night before, and left to go to school. As Blaine walked to school, he put his I-Pod in and began blaring the screamo he usually listened to. He showed up at school, got his usual wuppin from Noah and went about his day.

After school was when everything started to go wrong. Blaine was sitting on a bench outside of the school, listening to his I- Pod, when out of the blue; his SISTER sat right next to him. Blaine went into immediate shock. He hadn't seen her in 4 years. But what made her want to meet up?

Quinn greeted him and asked him if he wanted to go out to lunch with her. Blaine immediately said yes. They got up and walked down to a nearby café. Blaine tried to talk about Quinn's baby, but Quinn didn't seem to want to talk about her.

Blaine and Quinn had just finished their meal, when Quinn had to go to the bathroom. While Blaine waited for her to come back, he got a call from his mother. Marie was crying on the phone. Blaine asked what was wrong (He would never forget what his mother told him next). Marie replied that Quinn was dead. They found her body an hour ago on the side of the road in San Francisco. San Francisco was 3,000 miles from the café Blaine was sitting in.

At first Blaine was confused. Then he was in denial. He told himself that it was a mistake. They hadn't found Quinn, and it was all a big mistake. But there was something inside of him, telling him that it was all true.

The woman who Blaine used to think was Quinn, returned from the bathroom. Before she could say anything, Blaine quickly got up and dashed out of the restaurant. This is when he began to run really fast.

* * *

This brings us back to the beginning, with Blaine running away from the awful thing. Blaine was more afraid of this thing than anything else he has come in contact with; Noah, his mother, the stupid thugs in the mall; he was more afraid than any of those times.

Blaine ran through all the people who crowded the sidewalks. Blaine took a left, then a right, then another left before tuning into and alleyway with a dead-end. Blaine turned around to try to escape. But it was too late. The mysterious thing that took the disguise of his sister had trapped him in the alleyway. This was when Blaine got a new feeling. It wasn't fear. It was a realization. What if it was Quinn's ghost that was trapping him in the alleyway? What if it wasn't an evil thing that was disguised as Quinn? What if it was Quinn?

After about a minute, Blaine built up the courage to approach the thing. He would never forget the following conversation for as long as he lived:

Blaine: Are you Quinn?

Quinn: Yes. Blaine. Don't be frightened ok. What's done is done.

Blaine: You aren't alive are you?

Quinn: No.

Blaine: Why are you here?

Quinn: Because I miss you Blaine and I wanted to say goodbye.

Blaine: I think you're lying. I think you're here to deliver a message.

Quinn: You've always been so smart Blaine.

Blaine: What did you need to tell me?

Quinn: Make sure that my daughter, Beth; your niece, gets put in a good foster home. And tell her that mommy is sorry she was never there for her.

Blaine: Where is she?

Quinn: Finn has her.

Blaine: But Finn told me that you had her.

Quinn: He lied. We were on a trip to San Francisco, when he knocked me out and took Beth with him back to New Hampshire. I didn't take it so well when I came to. So I killed myself. I still don't know how my body ended up on the side of the highway,

Blaine: So what do you want me to do?

Quinn: Get the authorities, go to Finn's house, and get my freakin baby to safety. She is four now and does not need all this stress in her life.

Blaine: Why did you kill yourself?

Quinn: I didn't make the best decisions in life Blaine. When my daughter was taken away from me, I didn't think straight and I hung myself.

Blaine: Will I ever see you again.

Quinn: You already have seen me more than enough times after this.

Blaine: What?

Quinn: I've already said too much. I have to go. Xavier is waiting for me.

Blaine: Who is Xavier?

Quinn: Goodbye Blaine.

Blaine: WHO IS XAVIER!

Quinn: Xavier is you.

Before Blaine could ask her anything else, Quinn disappeared into thin air. He would never see her again. He would never know what she meant when she said "Xavier is you."

Blaine stood in shock for about five minutes, and then he quickly made a mad dash to the police station and told them everything (leaving out the part that his dead sister told him all of this). The chief of police immediately had a plan. They would put it into action immediately.

* * *

Blaine was a vital part of the chief's plan to arrest Finn (the police could not simply go and arrest him. They did not have enough evidence). Blaine had to prove to them that Finn truly did all of this.

Blaine walked straight from the police station to Finn's house. Behind Blaine's ear was a bug. And about a half a mile away was a police car monitoring it. Blaine would have to face Finn.

Blaine violently pounded on Finn's front door. The second Finn opened it, Blaine began throwing punches yelling repeatedly "You son of a bitch! You killed my sister!" Blaine and Finn began to get into a violent fight. The sounds of Beth's cries could be heard from the other room.

Blaine and Finn were tackling each other, throwing punches at each other, and kicking each other. At one point Finn was able to get Blaine to the ground and pointed a gun at him. Finn asked Blaine how the hell he found out. Blaine simply replied that it was none of his bees wax. Then Blaine spit at Finn. Finn pulled the loader of the gun and asked Blaine if he had any last words. Blaine simply said no and closed his eyes, ready to die.

Blaine heard a gunshot but felt no pain. Blaine opened his eyes to see that he was covered in Finn's bloods and brains. Finn was on the ground, dead. Behind him was the chief of police. The chief ran over to Blaine and helped him up. The police brought Blaine to the hospital, where he would only be treated from a few minor bruises. He would then be picked up by his mother.

* * *

When Marie and Blaine pulled into the driveway of the house, Marie began to beat Blaine for almost getting himself killed. Blaine became infuriated and screamed to his mom that at least he took action about his sister death. At least he was able to make sure that Beth was put into a good home. At least he was brave enough to face the man who made Quinn's life a living hell. At least he actually cared about Quinn. Marie was enraged by everything that Blaine said, beat him some more, and then sent him up to his room.

While Blaine was up in his room, he began to think. He began to think about everything that has happened to him, his whole life. He realized how much shit he has gone through and how much he has had to put up with. And he had it. Blaine began to think different things, some very terrible things.

Blaine grabbed a rope from underneath his bed. He pulled up a webpage on the computer about how to tie a noose. He followed the instructions carefully. Then when he finished, he tied the noose to a banister going across his room. He pulled a desk chair underneath it and stepped up to it. He put his head into the noose and tightened the knot. He closed his eyes and was ready to knock the chair from underneath him. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. All it would take was one good kick to end it all. But Blaine decided that it wasn't worth it.

Blaine remembered one good thing that was in his life, his future. He would be out of the house and away from his old life in two years. After he graduated, he would be able to be whoever he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted, and he could go where ever he wanted. He would just need to survive the next two years of High School and his mother. This was enough to talk Blaine out of suicide.

Blaine loosened the knot and placed the rope under the bed. He then went to bed having a new mindset. A better mindset. The next morning, he would wake up with a new goal, to simply survive the next two years, that way he could reach freedom, and live the life he always wanted.


	2. Junior

**So I hope that you guys are liking this story. Please dont be freaked out by these long chapters, I promise that they are interesting. Please comment on this story with thoughts (both good or bad). Pm if you have any personal suggestions regarding plotline. This chapter is just as, if not more, violent then the last chapter. So beware and happy reading. :)**

******Rated M for: Strong Violence, strong language, Strong sexual content and conversation (including rape), and self harm.**

* * *

When Blaine entered his junior year of high school, he grew very fond of his English teacher, Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue was funny, very funny. He had a well-rounded personality and treated every student the same. Blaine felt like he was somebody in that class.

Mr. Shue also really liked Blaine himself. Blaine was always participating in class and was a very intelligent boy. But Mr. Shue noticed that there was something not right about Blaine. There was something about him that didn't fit with the rest of the class.

Mr. Shue would put this though aside and just continued to teach the way he had always taught. He continued to treat each kid as if they were the same. That is the only way that you can ever keep stability in a classroom, by treating each kid equally.

Today in class, Mr. Shue taught everyone about the importance that Shakespeare had on British society. The only person that was truly into his lecture was Blaine. Blaine had always like Shakespeare. The fact that all of his plays usually ended with someone dying appealed to him even more.

At the end of class, Mr. Shue assigned something that the kids had never done before. He assigned everyone a video project. All the kids had to film their life in their household and in school. The kids would then have to show their film to the class. Blaine was not too excited about this. He remembered the last time he decided to write down everything that had happened in his life. He remembered the look on his classmates faces as he read his unspeakably terrible life to the class. He remembered how the teacher gave him an F because she didn't think any of that stuff happened to him.

When class had ended, Blaine decided to go and talk to Mr. Shue privately. Blaine requested that he do a different project because he didn't think that the kids in class should witness the life Blaine lives.

Mr. Shue sort of understood, but at the same time could also see something different in Blaine's eyes then he had never seen before. Mr. Shue came up with a fair compromise. Blaine would still have to do the project, but he would not have to show it to the classroom. Mr. Shue would simply watch it on his own. Blaine thought that, that was a fair compromise and left class to continue the rest of his day.

* * *

After school, Blaine was waiting for his mother to come pick him up, when suddenly, a rock his Blaine in the back. Blaine quickly turned around to see that it was Noah. Noah was a senior this year and was more terrifying then he ever had been. Blaine usually was good about taking Noah's shit, but this time, a new anger was building up inside of him.

Blaine turned around and stormed to Noah. He punched Noah right across the face. Noah fell to the ground, in pain. Blaine didn't know that he could punch that hard. Blaine decided to use this opportunity to put it in his film. Blaine quickly pulled out the camera that Mr. Shue gave to each of the students and filmed Noah on the ground crying.

"This is the almighty Noah Puckerman," Blaine exclaimed out loud.

"I'm going to get you tomorrow you little piece of shit!" Noah screamed out in pain.

Blaine knew that he would probably be dead tomorrow, but he wanted to get the opportunity to enjoy this moment while he still could.

Blaine's mother pulled up in a car next to him. Marie rolled down the window and asked Blaine what he had done. There was no way to get out of it, and Blaine knew that he would probably be beaten at least once before the end of the night. So Blaine told Marie that he had beaten Noah up out of self-defense.

Marie was infuriated. When Blaine got in the car, she began to beat him. Unfortunately Marie didn't know that Blaine's camera hadn't stopped rolling and all of this was being caught on tape.

When the two got home, Marie made Blaine go through a special ceremony and then sent him up to his room. The entire time this happened, the camera continued to role. When Blaine was all alone in his room, he looked at the footage he got, and thought that it was perfect. He edited it on his computer software and was able to make a decent recording of his unspeakable life.

Blaine then ate his dinner and went to bed. The next morning, Blaine woke up and saw that his recording was no longer on his computer. Blaine asked his mother if she had deleted it. She said that she did, she had snuck into his room during the night and checked his computer. Marie then told Blaine that their personal life was private. Blaine then yelled at her, telling her that it isn't when she is constantly beating him in public. After Blaine said this, Marie did the usual thing and beat him.

Luckily for Blaine, Marie did not delete the recording on the camera itself. He would just have to show the recording to Mr. Shue from it. Blaine was actually kind of excited to show his favorite teacher this video. He was anticipated to show someone else what he was going through.

When he got to the school, he immediately went to Mr. Shue's room. He showed his teacher the disturbing video from the camera. After it was done, Mr. Shue and Blaine had a pretty long talk about the whole affair.

"You know Blaine, I'm usually supposed to report when a parent is beating a child," Mr. Shue said.

"They won't do anything. My mother would find some loop hole in the lawsuit and get me back," Blaine replied sternly.

"I'm not supposed to encourage this, but can you run away anywhere, an older sibling maybe?" Mr. Shue asked, worried.

"My only sibling is dead." Blaine replied. There was a sense of unease in the room. Mr. Shue broke the silence.

"Well I guess the only thing I have left to say is that if anything ever gets to be too much, you can talk to me," Mr. Shue said, almost tenderly.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty strong emotionally," Blaine said with confidence, it was quickly shot down.

"It doesn't seem it by the looks of those slits on your arm," Mr. Shue pointed out. Blaine quickly covered his clearly showing cuts on his wrist. "I'm not going to try to stop you Blaine. Dealing with all of that is a tough thing, and if doing harm to yourself makes you feel better, then I guess I shouldn't stop you."

Blaine smiled. There were a couple of other people (including his mother) who knew about his situation of doing physical harm to himself. All these people would constantly try to stop him. Mr. Shue was the first one to ever understand. This is why Blaine liked him so much, because Mr. Shue was real.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your father?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I don't know who my father is." Blaine replied sternly. "My mother always told me that I was immaculately conceived. I think that it is all bullshit."

"I can see why," Mr. Shue agreed. "Like I said before Blaine, if you need anyone to talk to, I am here."

Blaine thanked him and then dismissed himself from the classroom. He continued with the rest of the day as if it were normal. When school ended, he left the building and waited for his mother to pick him up. This is when Blaine suddenly was punched in the side of the head and was knocked out cold.

* * *

When Blaine came to, he was covered in blood. And his head hurt like hell. Blaine saw that he was in an alleyway. It was extremely cold. He was lying beside a large garbage dumpster. The pain in his head increased and the burning sensation was unbearable. Blaine felt his head and felt a giant gash. Briefly he could feel the boney feeling of his skull.

When this happened, Blaine started to cry. Blaine usually didn't cry. He was good about hiding his sadness. Sadness usually encouraged the bullies to do their acts even more. But this time, the pain hurt. And it hurt really badly. And Blaine knew immediately who had inflicted the pain onto him.

Noah.

Blaine was used to Noah harassing him, but this time he had gone too far. Blaine staggered the way down the alleyway, before he passed out again from the pain.

* * *

When Blaine came to for a second time, he was no longer outside in an alleyway. He was in a nice cozy room. Blaine could feel a tight feeling around his head. Blaine knew that it was a bandage. But Blaine couldn't figure out where he was.

At that moment, a man walked into the room. He was a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was looking intently at Blaine.

"You're up," the mysterious man said, still examining Blaine. Blaine was able to find some strength to speak.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Blaine asked, he found it very difficult.

"Try not to talk too much. Whoever did this punctured your trachea. I was able to heal it but, it is still very weak. I'll explain everything to you, I promise," the man explained. The man sat in a nearby armchair. He picked up a cup that looked like it contained tea. He gave the cup to Blaine. "Drink this," he instructed. Blaine did so and drank it slowly. He could already feel a difference in the pain in his throat.

The man then began to explain himself. "My name is Ryan Michaels. I'm a holistic doctor. People say that the way I do things is unorthodox. I don't believe in drugs. I think there are natural remedies that can be used to treat people. What you are drinking right now is a mixture of mint leafs, aloe, carbonated water, and alligator urine." The second Ryan said this, Blaine began to cough up the strange mixture.

"Relax," Ryan said. "It may sound gross, but there is nothing in there that will harm you. It works, trust me." Blaine began to calm down a little bit. He continued to drink it.

Ryan continued on about him. "I was on my way home from work, when I saw you at the edge of an alleyway. I brought you home and fixed you up. You got an injury in the head and a puncture in the throat, nothing life threatening. Do you have anyone that I can call to tell that you are here? Just nod yes or no."

Blaine nodded his head. Ryan handed him a pad of paper to write down the number. Blaine wrote down his mother's phone number and handed it to the doctor. Ryan proceeded in dialing the number. Blaine heard the doctor talk to his mother for a few minutes. He could hear his mother yelling from the other line. Ryan tried to calm her down, but it was clear that she hung up on him before he could say anything.

"Some mother you got there," Ryan laughed. Blaine laughed a little to.

The two talked about some other things like school and life in general. Blaine didn't really open up to the guy too much. He didn't know him that well. Blaine just told him the basic stuff. But Blaine had a strange feeling about the guy. There was something not adding up in this situation. A doctor just happened to stumble upon a dying kid. Blaine began to wonder if this Ryan had been watching it all, like he planned to be there to see the event. After about a half an hour of talking, Marie finally showed up. She was freaking out. Marie ran to Blaine's side. She began to undo all of the wires that were hooked to him, measuring his hear beat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ms. Anderson," Ryan said sternly.

Marie gave him a stink eye. "Don't you dare tell me what I can do and cannot do."

"I can bring him to the hospital if you would like to," Ryan suggested.

"Sorry Dr. Michaels, but God is the only one who can fix this," Marie exclaimed.

And with that, Marie violently pulled Blaine from the bed, and dragged him out of the house.

* * *

When they got home, Marie began to beat Blaine for going to such a strange man's house. Blaine tried to explain to her what happened. But she refused to listen. She continued beating him. While she was, Blaine began to get extremely infuriated. He had it with this bitch. He had it with the way she treated him. Before Marie could give another blow to Blaine, Blaine shoved Marie. Marie then went into shock as to what just happened. Blaine then began to beat his mother. Marie didn't know what to do. So she just started throwing punches as well, but Blaine was just a tad bit stronger than her. He gave a really good shove. Marie toppled over the table, broke all of the candles that were on top of it, and bashed her head through the thin wall.

Blaine examined his mother. She wasn't dead. She was just unconscious, but she wouldn't be for long. Blaine quickly ran up to his room and began to pack a suitcase full of clothes and food. As he was doing this, tears were flowing from his eyes. So much was going through his mind, but there was one thing that he kept thinking about. He wanted to know who his dad was. He wanted to know that way he could beat the shit out of him for raping his mother and bringing him into the world.

Blaine finished packing his suitcase and stormed out of his house, leaving the unconscious, catholic woman behind.

* * *

Blaine hadn't really thought everything through before running away. So he didn't have a plan. Blaine decided to go to the park first. The park was where most homeless people lived, and since he was homeless now, he thought it was fitting.

When Blaine got to the park he found a spot in the bushes to sleep for the night. He laid himself down and tried to go to sleep. Before he could fully fall asleep, he heard a voice that made him chill to the bone. It was Noah.

He was nearby and Blaine was afraid. He had never been as afraid of Noah as he was now, because now; Blaine knew what Noah was capable of. Blaine poked his head out from the bushes and saw that Noah was over with a bunch of his friends smoking cigarettes near the river.

There was a part of Blaine that wanted to stay and hide in the bushes, but there was another part of him that wanted to fight. Blaine never was a fighter, except for tonight. Blaine had already beaten up his mother. So why couldn't he beat up a douche bag who didn't matter to him? Blaine emerged from the bushes and stormed over to the group of teenagers. Noah had a look of disbelief, but it quickly was replaced with a smirk.

"Well look who came back from the dead," Noah laughed. The other boys laughed with him. "I thought we finished you off for a few moments."

"Well, I'm tougher then you think," Blaine replied passionately.

"Is that so," Noah smirked. "Get him boys."

Blaine was quickly grabbed by two of Noah's pals.

"Why don't we let our little friend go for a swim in the river," Noah smiled.

Blaine quickly began to panic. Noah was actually trying to kill him, just for a little punch in the mouth. Noah's friends began to drag Blaine toward the river. Noah smiled as he watched the events unfold. The guys forced Blaine down to his knees. The guys shoved Blaine's head into the roaring water of the river. Blaine could feel the water rushing into his body and his head wound. Blaine had to take action fast. He kicked one of the boys in the head and was able to get his head from the water. He punched another one of the guys in the chest and pulled from the other man's grasp. Blaine fought with them for a few minutes, and was somehow able to knock them to the ground in pain.

When Blaine turned around to take down Noah, he was gone. Blaine knew that he wasn't far, and Blaine wanted revenge. Noah had made his life a living shit the past three years, and Blaine has had it. Blaine began to scope the park, looking for the douche bag. Blaine searched his hiding place from when he first showed up at the park and then searched the playground. He was near the statue at the center of the park, when Noah jumped out at him with a knife. Noah took a few swings at Blaine, and then he stopped. He stopped because somebody was pointing a gun at him. It was Mr. Shue holding the gun.

"Hey, if you know what good for you, I suggest you beat it," Mr. Shue yelled at Noah. Noah quickly dropped the knife and ran away. Mr. Shue walked over and picked up the knife. Blaine was very concerned.

"Were you really going to shoot him?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Of course not, this gun was a prop from the modern day version of Macbeth that I directed." Mr. Shue explained.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked.

"Because I heard you ran away. The police notified all of your teachers. They are after you, you know," Mr. Shue said sternly.

"I'm not surprised. Are you here to bring me back home?" Blaine asked.

"No. I'm just here to see if you are alright," Mr. Shue answered with a smile. "And I guess I got here at a pretty damn good time."

Blaine laughed at this and then frowned.

"I want to know who my father is," Blaine said.

"Do you have any ideas on who it might be?" Mr. Shue asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, I do actually. Earlier today, I was beat up by Noah really bad. I was assisted by this holistic doctor named Ryan," Blaine explained.

"What makes you think he is your father?" Mr. Shue asked curiously.

"He's got the same black curly hair that I do. And from the looks of it, we have a very similar appearance. Not only that, but how the hell did he know where I was. I don't think that it is a coincidence that he just stumbled upon me," Blaine explained even more.

"Well what do you expect to do about it?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I need a ride over there. That way I can talk to him myself. Can you give me a ride Mr. Shue?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I can." Mr. Shue replied with a smile.

Mr. Shue then led Blaine to his car. They drove away from the park to the east side of Lima, Ohio. On their way to the house they drove past the alleyway Blaine woke up in earlier that day. His head still ached a little from the pain. Mr. Shue then pulled into the supposed father of Blaine Anderson. Blaine sat there for a moment wondering what to do.

"I'm going to go in there with you." Mr. Shue said, breaking the silence.

"No, I need to do this alone," Blaine replied sharply.

"Blaine, if he hurts you, I am going to be responsible; and I cannot have that on my plate." Mr. Shue explained tenderly.

"Fine, but I should probably warn you. Things may get a little rough." Blaine said in a very serious tone.

Blaine got out of the passenger side of the car. Mr. Shue followed behind him. Blaine barged into the front door and saw that the house was empty. But he was there. Blaine could feel it. Blaine began desperately searching the house for the man believed to be Blaine's father. Blaine carefully examined the living room, the kitchen, and the room that Blaine stayed in. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ryan appeared from a small room that Blaine didn't notice.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked, very confused.

"Are you my father?" Blaine asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ryan asked extremely confused now, he now turned his attention to Mr. Shue. "Who are you?"

"He's no one. Answer my god damn question," Blaine said, very serious.

"I've never wanted a child. I've never even been sexually active," Ryan explained.

"Bullshit," Blaine snapped back. "I bet you raped my mother while she was at her bible meet."

"I'm an atheist. A bible meet would be the last place I want to go," Ryan explained further.

"That wouldn't stop you from raping somebody that happened to be in the same hotel as you," Blaine accused.

"Where would you even come up with such a crazy idea that I would be your father?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"The fact that you just happened to stumble across my unconscious body sounds a little bit more than a coincidence if you ask me," Blaine explained with anger behind his voice.

"I was walking home from work and saw your body on the sidewalk. I wasn't going to let you die, plus I had all of the supplies at home necessary to save your life," Ryan explained in disbelief that he would ever be accused of something so awful.

While this whole dispute was going on, Mr. Shue stood a distance and watched in disbelief. This was a side of Blaine he had never seen before. This was a rebellious Blaine. This was a violent Blaine. Mr. Shue decided that he needed to put an end to the argument before it got out of control.

"Blaine, it's obvious that this man is not your father. Let me just take you home," Mr. Shue said, interrupting the argument.

"I swear he is my father!" Blaine cried out with tears in his eyes.

"Blaine, we're wasting time. Let's go now!" Mr. Shue yelled in a demanding voice.

Blaine stood there for a few more seconds. He then threw a punch to the side of Ryan's head and knocked him out. Mr. Shue stood there in shock.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Mr. Shue asked in disbelief.

"This asshole deserved what he got, for bringing me into this god damn world when I didn't even ask for it," Blaine explained with tears in his eyes.

"Blaine, you don't even know if he is your father or not!" Mr. Shue yelled.

"And what makes you say that?" Blaine asked with a sense of pride behind his voice.

"Because I am your father Blaine!" Mr. Shue yelled.

There was a long and eerie silence in the room as Blaine looked at his father. At first Blaine didn't want to believe it. Then he could clearly see the resemblance. Mr. Shue had the same nose, and eyes, and even had some patches of black hair in the midst of all of the gray on his head.

Blaine stood for a long moment and then suddenly charged at his father. He began throwing punches and kicks. Mr. Shue didn't fight back. He understood why his son was beating him up. After about a minute of kicking and screaming, Blaine gave up. Exhausted, Blaine sat down on the nearby couch; catching his breath. Mr. Shue sat in a chair across from him.

"I'm sorry Bla-"

"Just shut up!" Blaine interrupted his father. "Why would you even rape someone? You don't seem to be the kind of guy that would rape someone!"

"I was in my later years of college Blaine. I had joined a cult that forced me to do it or else!" Mr. Shue said as tears began to fill up in his eyes.

"So you were hazed!" Blaine cried. "I was created during a stupid hazing prank!"

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen Blaine. I was protected, honestly. Thing just must have gone wrong. I wasn't really thinking straight. Who would think straight while raping someone?" Mr. Shue explained, now fully crying.

"I never asked for this. I never asked to be a part of this world, and neither did my mom. But you came along and now everything is fucked up! My mother thinks I am a work of the devil, I get constantly harassed by bullies, and I never knew who my father was for sixteen years. And now to realize that he was my eleventh grade English teacher all along really screws a person up," Blaine said, bawling his eyes out.

Blaine dropped his head to his lap, crying. Mr. Shue walked over and tried to comfort Blaine, but Blaine only shooed him away.

"Listen Blaine, after I had raped your mother, I wanted to kill her. I had realized that I had probably knocked her up. I had the opportunity to. She was right there in front of me, naked. But there was something inside of me that was telling me not to do it. I listened to the voice and left the room before she woke up. I ran away to California. While I was out there I found a dead woman on the side of the rode. When I found her, I gave her body to the authorities, and then I requested info on the family of the woman. When I found out that she was the half-sister of my son, my heart wrenched. I decided that I wanted to be a part of your life. So I came out here to Ohio, became a teacher, and made arrangements for you to be in my class. I'm sorry that any of this had to happen Blaine. But I wanted things to be different. I want to be a part of your life now." Mr. Shue explained.

"Screw that. I don't want you in my life. I want you out of my life," Blaine snapped back sharply. It was obvious that this broke Mr. Shue's heart.

"Blaine, if I leave, you have to understand that I will never come back," Mr. Shue said to Blaine, now much calmer.

"I understand, and I want you gone. I don't want to go back to school Monday knowing that my father is the one teaching me," Blaine said. "I just want you out of my life you asshole!"

"I suppose I understand. Who wants to have a complete douche bag in their life," Mr. Shue said to himself with a frown. "Can I at least give you a ride home?"

Blaine agreed to this and kept a distance from his father as they walked to his car. Blaine got into the passenger seat in the truck and avoided any eye contact with his father.

While driving home, the car hit a bump. Blaine briefly was lifted from his seat. His leg tapped the button that opened up the glove box over the passenger seat. The glove box opened, revealing a bunch of small pieces of paper with written messages on them. Blaine grabbed one of them and examined it carefully. There were only two words on the paper, but these two words made Blaine shiver to the bone. The message written on the paper was _Hail Xavier_. Blaine read these two words over and over again. Xavier was the same exact person that his sister referred to, during Blaine's paranormal experience. But who was he?

"Who's Xavier?" Blaine asked the man driving the car.

"He's nobody," Mr. Shue replied with no emotion.

"He's obviously somebody if you're talking about hailing him," Blaine snapped back.

"I wrote that a long time ago Blaine," Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue, the very last word I heard my sister tell me was _Xavier is you_, who is Xavier?" Blaine asked more demanding.

"Your sister said that?" Mr. Shue asked curiously.

"Yes, and she disappeared before I could get an answer from her," Blaine explained.

"The explaining behind Xavier is not important at this moment. Right now you need to worry about what you're going to tell your mother when you walk into your house," Mr. Shue pointed out. Blaine looked out his window to see that they were in front of Marie's house. Mr. Shue frowned. "I suppose I won't see you again, since you don't want me in your life. Can I at least have a hug?"

"No," Blaine snapped back rudely.

"Well then I wish you the best luck in the future, and if our paths ever meet again, I hope you will be ready to talk," Mr. Shue said.

After his father said this, Blaine got out of the car and watched as his father drove away and turned a corner in the distance. Blaine didn't know whether he would see his father again or not. Blaine felt a brief feeling of regret that he didn't give him one last hug. But Blaine put it to the side and came back to the present.

Blaine turned around and began to walk toward the house where he had spent most of his life. Blaine knew that the second he walked through those doors, his life would become the living hell it had been, maybe even worse. But Blaine was ready for anything to come at him after tonight. Blaine walked through the front doors, returning to the life he had briefly left a few hours ago.


End file.
